Alenos Blue
Physical Appearance Alenos is a turquoise-greenish, blue, finheaded hatchling with small and sometimes unoticeable royal blue sprinkles on his body. The scales under his chin to his belly, that also leads till his tail are in a light blue. His eyes are orange. His body is pretty average. He isnt very tall nor is he small. Hes also not bulky or very gracile. The only thing what is a little bit "special" is that the young dragon is a little bit more agile and faster than others and you can actually see this. Personality Alenos is an really friendly, gentle and smart dragon, who sleeps a little bit too much, at least sometimes. Its pretty hard to anger him, even if youve done it, normally Alenos would never show his anger to others, unless his anger grows to big, then he cant control himself anymore and does things without thinking about it.(This only occurs in extreme situations like if someone he holds dear is in danger) For an hatchie unlikely he is pretty calm in his mind (introverted), even in dangerous situations. Actually you dont see it often, that he is really in playing mood. However, Alenos has a good sense of humor. The dragon wants to be a Lunus later, an warrior. But unlike others of the Lunus fraction, he treats the scaleless with respect. So he also doesnt understand why the Lunus despise the Helian for their behaviour torwards the bipeds. They should fight united against the Withered Aegis, side on side. It doesnt matter if there are Lunus, Helian or the scaleless. Everyone is different and has its strenghts and weaknesses ! Only with everyones help, they stand a chance against the Undead. It just hurts Alenos that both fractions of his kind are so estranged. So much hate..for..nothing ! Sadly most of his kind didnt seem to share his opinion.. And Alenos cant even try to convince them..who would listen to a seeminly foolish hatchie ? They would just laugh at him so Alenos stayed silent unless others ask him or if another older dragon says something to defend the bipeds, to correct the others.. Then he joins this dragon. Another option is that he actually defends the bipeds or the helian a little bit if someone alone says something about them. Likes & Dislikes +gliding (Its a little taste of whats flying must be like) +Alenos likes to talk with others or just to be arround others +to observe the world arround him (while he relaxes) +to explore +to sleep (It occurs that he fells asleep and sleeps for days. One time Alenos slept for almost three weeks. Why he can sleep for so long is unknown, but otherwise he is a (normal) hatchie.) +nights and sunsets +water and the ocean +Summer and the raising temperatures that comes with it -end the lifes of living creatures (He regrets it to end a life of a creature, that also just wants to life, just because hes hungry or have to grow stronger. But sometimes he has to do it..) -Withered Aegis (Alenos really hates them because they has taken so many lives but on the other hand, he is also sad as he thinks about hem. The withered scales or Ghosts as an example were once breathing dragons like him, but now there bodies are used as puppets and it never ends for them. What if his family is now one of them ? And what if the undead ones arent just empty shells, what if they are still there in some form but cant control their own body ? What if their bodies are controlled and they have to fight against their loved ones ? There trapped for enterity. Not even death releases them for long, just for a little moment.This would be a true nightmare..) -to die (The hatchling just dont likes it to collapse to the ground. For a few moments everything is dark and everytime hes scared that he doesnt wake up anymore) -to be scared bye something or someone (I mean the feeling as you see a jumpscare in a game.) -Storm and Thunder -bullies and mean people -Insects, maggots and spiders (Normally Alenos dont want to kill creatures but these three kinds of creatures are a huge exception. If he runs in one of them he will fight if there not too big. If there too big, Alenos would rather run away. Hes scared of too big spiders or insects.) Strengths & Weaknesses +social (The Dragon is not shy, usually he likes it to make new friends) +Stays relatively calm in dangerous situations (Normally Alenos isnt the one, who easily panics but there are of course exceptions..) +Alenos doesnt just run into something dangerous without any though and consideration of it +fast and agile (In an emergeny, he can outrun most of his enemys and he can dodge their attacks. This works especially on bigger enemys, he uses his size against them) -isnt very strong (Even as a hatchling) -his anger (If Alenos is really angry, he cant control his actions anymore) -his past (Its not a real big weakness of him but from time to time he asks himself where his family is now. With his course its the same, sometimes hes just sad as he looks at the sky or at other flying dragons. Why it has to be him ?) -tends to think too much about little and unnecessary things Story As he waked in the very cold and stormy Skaalkar, Alenos just knew nothing of his past. Disoriented he stood up and another hatchling, who appeared gave him a little explanation and a Quest. He was a gifted one, that means he cant really die. Basically he was now immortal.. Alenos didnt knew wether that was supposed to be good or just terrifying. Also his one question he had, couldnt be answered and still qiet confused with this whole situation, the hatchling went to fulfill a Quest. Maybe he will find someone on the way, who knows about his past. Another argument for the Quest was that Alenos was really nervous, maybe even frantic and work would maybe calm him down, maybe he was just to nervous to remember anything.. The questing calmed him down but he still couldnt remember anything plus nobody seems to recognice him. Frustrated and exhausted, Alenos went to sleep and dreamed strange things. He was in a cave together with two Ancients and a blue-purple hatchling. It was warm there and cozy. The Ancient dragoness nuzzled him and Alenos felt huge love for her as for the other hatchling and the elder dragon behind her. Could this be his family, the hatchling asked himself as he awoke and where are they now ? Questions over questions and still no answere.. He continued to solve Quests because this kept him from thinking too much about his situation. Its not good to think about it too much. Too much thinking just made him frustrated because he has no explanation for all of this. A few days passed in there Alenos just worked and slept. Every time as he dreams, he sees this two Ancients and the other shy and not very self-confident hatchling. Theres now also a white, calm and gentle Ancient with brown and black markings and a black rather grumpy adult dragon. For all of them he feels deep love. Now he was sure, it was his family ! But what happened to them ? They loved him too much to leave him..like this. So something happened.. Something terrible.. Where are there now ? Are there..dead ? No ! There has to be another explanation for their behaviour. In the same day Alenos went first time to New Trismus. Everything was amazing for the young dragon. There were also so many huge dragons, first the hatchling didnt dare to speak to Them. He was a little bit nervous that they would reject him. So he explored the lands. As he relaxed in town, he suddenly was brave enough to lay down near an ancient to look what would happen. And the Ancient was very friendly, he introduced himself with Solarrian Windwalker and nuzzled the hatchling, who enjoyed it. From now on Alenos was often lying near him. Soon he began to see Solarrian as something as a father figure. Another day Alenos met Avannessa Stormborn, who helped him willingly with something. At this day, she began to be like a big, caring sister to him. After Alenos helped the other Gifted at the Event of Hours of Frost by gathering things and transport it to others or easing the weight of the stuff that was needed for the portal, by carrying parts of it, he met someone special. It was a dark grey hatchling like himself and althought he didnt know why, he felt a deep connection to him. For a short time they traveled and explored together but then he just vanished.. Ankhaer was his name. First Alenos searched for him and waited for him to come but he never saw him again.. To avoid his now frustrated and a little bit depressed thoughts of his loss, he explored more and more and focused to gain a big hoard. But his “hardcore“ exploring and fighting was not only motivated by the loss of a soulmate, it also had another cause. At this moment, Alenos doesnt only knows the names of his family, he also knows now that he is coursed to be a hatchling forever. He cant ascend.. He will never fly.. He is bound to the ground forever.. As he ventured to Dralk to explore on one day, he met a beautiful blue coloured dragoness. Inmidieatly she catched his eye. And not only Alenos was interested for her. She also seemed to be for him. Her name is Myrania, she wasnt only beautiful in her aperreance, she has also a wonderful character. Soon, Alenos felt a strange type of love for her and she seeminly felt the same for him. She helped him very much by getting over the loss of Ankhaer. But it all fell apart as Alenos talked about his course and that he is doomed to be a hatchling for his entire life. He felt that she was heartbroken about this and tried to comfort her. He could still be with her and help her but the dragoness wanted to be alone to think about all so Alenos fulfilled her little favour. Sadly he didnt saw her again.. Desperatly he franticaly searched and searched for her but nowhere was a sign of her. Alenos fell in a big crisis in which he loose his strengt and felt ill. He just felt so tired.. A few days later he fell into a deep sleeping like state. He had just lost two great dragons.. (Hope this is okay for the creator of Myrania, if not please tell me. It was her creator that mentions that Alenos has a course upon him) After a month in which he was either awake to eat and drink something or was asleep, he felt better. Carefully he went to explore again, he still misses Myrania presence, sometimes he just looks up to the sky and aks himself where she is now. But now it doesnt hurt as bad as before. Now he can live with this. Recently Alenos found out that his course is breakable. But for this he have to kill the one who casted it. The Shadow dragon, Reklars son. As its that not bad, there is another fact, Alenos cant just do it, he have to wait for a sign to break the course. What that sign is ? Alenos doesnt have a clue about it but at least there is a chance that he will fly someday. Not a week after this Alenos safed a hatchling from a huge, undead snake. In return, the hatchling saved his life as the snake wanted to charge on Alenos but the snake just shaked him off. Happily both gets rescued and get to know each other. The light grey hatchling with black specles is called Cito (OC) and he takes nearly everything in his life easy, is always happy and loves it to make jokes, pranks and other stuff. Alenos admire him for his character although Cito tends to just run into (sometimes risky) situations without consideration or to dont recognice dangerous situations as such. In these things he is the exact opposite to Alenos. They are on a good way to become friends. Avannessa offered him something, which is heartwarming for the hatchling. Long time now, he was without a real family. Yes he wasnt alone, his pleads of help would never be ignored but its not the same as having a family. But now hes Avannessas (adoptive) son and he cant describe how good it feels to have her as mother. She took him under her wing like Solarrian nearly imediately as they met each other. = Ongoing Story Alenos looks interested forward in the future, now not alone anymore. He has now a loving mother and wonderful family behind him. He just hopes that he one day will know the truth about his original family, what happened to them. He still dont knows it. Also he wants to fly one day, so hes waiting desperatly for any sign to begin with his journey torwards Adulthood to finally kill the Shadow dragon. Trivia Gallery Temporary.png|Example Category:Characters